Friends With Benefits?
by Charmzi
Summary: Please read my AN, semi important....[ONESHOT] Two people from the East High 'gang' have come to terms on their relaitonship. They are now, friends with benefits. [Troyella]....Fluffy....[R&R Please!]


**A/N: Well I'm back with another ONESHOT, one down…too many more to go! I just completed a story with CheekyBabe101, so check out my profile for the URL! **

**This idea has been in my head for quite some time now, so I'm glad I could type it up and all that…**

**Well before I send you off to read my story, I plan on writing a chapter story (if I can be bothered) but I kinda want a Beta to check it over for me. So if you're interested, send me a PM after you've reviewed this –hint hint nudge nudge-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned 'High School Musical', the guys would be walking around in underwear and, for the satisfaction of the males in the world, the girls would be in tankinis at least.**

The hallways were over crowded with students, buzzing with excitement of the upcoming weekend. Near the far end of the red and white decorated hallway stood a group of people; a group of friends.

A blue eyed boy was surrounded by a tall dark skinned boy, a bushy haired brunette and a dark haired boy at his locker. The four amigos, a nickname they personally had dubbed themselves at the age of four and a half, stood talking about the last basketball game they all participated in just last week.

Taylor McKessie, a smart dark skinned brunette appeared with a pink clothed blonde and a blonde haired boy and auburn haired girl following close behind.

"Okay, is this some sort of new tradition we have made that I don't know about?" The blue-eyed boy enquired.

Several of the people nodded or shrugged whilst Troy, the blue-eyed boy, kept looking for his chemistry book.

A petite brunette made her way to the group of people and jumped on Troy's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"If you're looking for your chemistry book, I have it. You left it at my place on Saturday." Gabriella, the brunette, stated as she fiddled through her purple messenger that was slung over her shoulders.

"Thanks Brie." Troy stated as he closed his locker and walked to homeroom, with her still on his back.

"Okay. This is pee-ing me off so bad now. Why won't they just date each other?" Zeke exasperated.

"Yeah I know what you mean. They both know the other likes them, yet no action takes place. They're starting to drive me insane!" Kelsi spoke irritably.

"Yeah, well let's get to homeroom if we plan to keep our heads." Taylor stated, dragging Chad and Sharpay by the arm.

Inside room fourteen, Ms Darbus' homeroom, sat a brunette on a desk and a blue eyed boy in a chair in front of her. Clearly they were flirting with each other, not that either of them cared. What happened next shocked the group of friends standing in the doorway. There, in front of eight pairs of eyes, sat Gabriella now in Troy's lap with her arms around his neck and her lips somewhat fused to his.

The group watched on, completely and utterly shocked, until Ms Darbus pushed them through doorway to their seats. When the enthusiastic drama teacher had made her appearance known to the kissing pair, Gabriella sprung apart from Troy, kissing him on the forehead before taking her proper seat.

"Now, the school had advised me that the toilets are now off limits during class time…" Ms Darbus' voice announcement signaled more time for the class to wonder off in their own imagination.

"…so I expect everyone to comb their hair from now on. You're all dismissed. Scurry off to your next class!" Ms Darbus bellowed to the teens in her class.

Through out the 'Twinkle Town' year, many changes had occurred. Sharpay and Ryan finally became nice, but still held the title of 'Ice Princess' and 'Drama King', Kelsi was transferred into Ms Darbus' homeroom as the respective teacher said it would be good for the dramatic aura coming from the class already. Also Chad and Taylor had decided to start dating, taking it slowly whilst Ryan hit two birds with one stone to prove to East High that he was not actually gay by asking out a grateful Kelsi to a dinner date. Although the pair had not really hit it off as a dating couple, the thought of being friends was more important to them. Where ever you would find Kelsi, Ryan would be there and vise versa. Zeke had opened his own bakery with the help from the Evans, creating the delicacies whilst his parents and Mrs. Evans ran the store for him during school hours and basketball practices and games.

As Troy and Gabriella were the last students to leave the classroom, when they came out of the doorway, hand-in-hand, the girls pulled the brunette to the side.

"Care to explain Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay screeched at the confused looking girl.

"Um…explain what Shar?"

"You and Mr Bolton and the little displ-Hello Troy!" Sharpay started, but soon changed her sentence when she saw the boys making their way to the girls.

When the boys made there way to the group of girls, each boy made their way to each respective girl; Chad to Taylor, Ryan to Kelsi, Zeke to Sharpay, Troy to Gabriella while Jason just stood next to the pairs enjoying the single life. As each boy stood next to the girls, as if instinctively the hands of the boys rested on the girl's waists. Except for Troy who daringly put his hand on Gabriella's right hip.

"Up to anything interesting girls?" Troy asked pleasantly.

"Oh you know. Just girl stuff." Taylor said, her eyes dead set on Troy's hand that was currently caressing Gabi's hip softly.

"He said _interesting_ Tay." Ryan stated before being smacked upside the head by Kelsi.

When the warning bell sounded, each of the people standing out in the hallway apart of the group dispersed in different directions, but not before everyone noticed Troy grip Gabriella's bum and kiss her neck. When the two separated from each other, they acted as if nothing had ever occurred…although the close friends of the pair had their mouths on the floor due to disbelief.

-

-

-

Lucky enough for the friends, they all had the same lunch period. Sitting at a red and white lunch table in the dead-centre of the cafeteria the friends all sat.

During lunch everyone, besides from the main attraction of the table, were staring in surprise, shock and amusement at the flirting people. Gabriella was facing towards Troy, her hand resting on his thigh to give her support, feeding him her French fries. Troy was in no position to ask her to stop; he only replied by eating the fries and kissing her fingers every time he did.

Fed up with the pair, Taylor cleared her throat to try and get the lovebirds attention. When she didn't succeed, she stood up and pounded her fists on the table, gathering not only the table's attention but most of the cafeteria's.

"Nothing to see here people! Continue with your lunch now!" Zeke bellowed as he pulled Taylor down to a sitting position.

"What on Earth is wrong with you two?!" Taylor half shouted half whispered. The couple simply looked at each other then went back to the careless flirting they were doing before hand.

Kelsi grew impatient as well, and started to snap her fingers in front of their faces to catch their attention before asking, "What Taylor is asking, in a nicer way, are you guys dating or what?"

"I dunno." Gabriella started before turning towards Troy, "What do you think babe?"

"I dunno either." He started then gave her a kiss on the lips, only to reluctantly pull apart from each other when a bell signaled the end of their lunch time. No questions asked, everyone set off to their different classes.

-

-

-

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you? One minute your actual friends, next minute your making-out!" Zeke bellowed as he threw the basketball towards Troy. Four o'clock on a Friday afternoon and the boys just got back from training, to indulge in more minutes of playing _more_ basketball.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Troy asked as he progressed with his simple lay-up.

"You and Gabriella man! I thought you guys weren't gonna date!" Jason exasperated as he stole the ball from Chad and took a shot from the three point line.

"But we aren't dating." Troy stated as he sat down on the grass with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Well what's up with all the _lovey-dovey_ stuff on today during lunch…or the hallways for a matter of fact." Chad asked, copying the actions of his team captain.

"Look. We both know..._everyone_ knows…that we both like each other. But I refuse to date her."

"Reason being?" all the three boys asked in sync.

"If I tell you, I'm going to sound like a pansy."

"No you won't, you're not wearing tights!" Chad stated with a smile on his lips.

"Ok. Well I refuse to date her, and she knows this as well, because I don't want to hurt her." Troy stated as he lay back on the grass.

"What are you talking about man? You won't leave any bruises or stuff like that! You don't flow that way!" Jason declared.

"Uh, Jase. He doesn't mean physically, he means emotionally." Zeke started, "put it this way. Troy is known as probably one of the biggest heartbreakers at East High, besides from Jake Walsh the football captain, because he's the sweet guy every girl wants. He always does the right thing, and if he stuffs up he does something to make it up to them. Like a balcony rendezvous, or flowers delivered to her personally, or an announcement during half time at a game to say he's sorry."

"Wait, didn't he do all of that for Gabi?" Chad questioned.

"That's the point I'm trying to get across! If he does go out with Gabriella and does have to break up with her, she'll be just another heart broken girl in the hall of 'Troy's ex-girlfriends'!" Zeke exclaimed.

"So what have you two got going on then?" Jason asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I can't tell you. You'll beat me up, considering you're the over-protective big brothers she never wanted – I mean had." Troy said as he sat up.

"Well, on behalf of everyone here. We will not beat you up." Chad said as he sat up as well.

Taking in a deep breathe, Troy said quietly, "we're friends…with benefits."

"What?! That's low Troy!"

"That's like using her!"

"You can't do that!"

"OKAY! I know you guys don't like the idea, but she was the one who came up with the idea." Troy retorted to their disapproving comments.

"Wait. Innocent wouldn't-hurt-a-fly Gabriella Montez came up with the idea? Whoa." Jason enquired.

"That was the same reaction I had."

"You've got it lucky man…well in a way." Jason spoke up again.

The three other boys turned to look at Jason, confused looks etched on their faces.

"What? Well put it this way," Jason started, taking in a short breathe, "They can do what ever they want, with no emotional attachment connected. You're hitting the high life man!"

"But it does have emotional attachment." Troy said.

"Yeah. All girls will have an emotional attachment to everything." Chad stated matter-of-factly.

Zeke put his hands up to silence anyone that was about to speak. A small smile was on his lips as he spoke in a hushed tone, "But that's the thing. There is an emotional attachment – for Troy."

When the comment was spoken, all attention was soon re-directed to a blushing Troy.

"Ooo! Our little Troy-sikins is in _love_!" Chad cried out in pure glee.

"So what?!" Troy threatened.

Zeke only smiled broader before announcing proudly, "You didn't deny it! You love Gabriella Montez!"

Troy only blushed deeper before standing up, opening the door and ushering his friends out the front door.

"What? How come we have to leave?" Jason asked.

"Need to get ready."

"Where are you going?" Jason questioned.

"Out."

"Out where?" Zeke asked, cautiously approaching his nervous friend.

Troy let out an annoyed breathe before saying, "I'm going to Gabriella's okay?!"

"Ooo…now what naughty things are you going to be doing? The gang knows her mum isn't home this weekend!" Chad said, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing concerning you. Now LEAVE!" Troy shouted, pushing his friends out the door.

"I can here it now…oh Troy! Oh Troy!" Chad yelled from the front yard, trying to imitate a moaning female.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Troy mumbled under his breathe.

-

-

-

Troy anxiously stood on the Montez's front door step in dark jeans and a blue and white pinstriped button down shirt. Scuffing his shoes on the cliché welcome mat, he smelt his breathe before knocking on the front door underneath the pineapple knocker. No longer than thirty seconds had passed when a blur of brunette hair and a splash of black and red confronted Troy's blue eyes.

There, in front of his eyes, stood Gabriella in black dress pants and a red spaghetti sleeved top with her natural curls flowing down her slender shoulders. No words were exchanged, only Gabriella lifting Troy's jaw with her finger and leading him into the house to the lounge room.

"I take it you like my appearance." Gabriella questioned with a smirk apparent on her face.

"Uh…yeah…hot…beautiful…simple yet elegant…can I kiss you?" Troy stammered.

Gabriella needed not to be asked twice before she was soon kissing the one guy that could make her heart skip a beat. The small innocent kiss soon turned into a lustful one before Gabriella pulled away to usher him into the dining room to eat their scheduled dinner.

The candle-lit dinner past with the no interruptions –because Gabriella unplugged the home phone and buried both of their phones under pillows in the lounge room- flirty comments and suggestive looks before they both settled themselves in the lounge room to watch a movie that neither of them were paying attention to. When the credits began to roll, Troy felt a slight tugging on his belt buckle. Pulling away from the passionate kiss, he looked down to see the brunette's hands fiddling with the buckle, looking in to her eyes Troy asked quietly "Are you sure?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip before nodding slowly. Troy gently pushed her off of him and pulled her hand up to her room, when the door was securely locked Gabriella turned back to Troy and lacing her fingers in his belt loops of his jeans. Resting her head on his muscular chest, he ran his fingers through her curls before she spoke up and looked him in the eye.

"Please be my first Troy." The look in her eyes was not lustful, but more anxious, passionate but mostly full of love.

He nodded his head before pulling her top over her head and kissing her softly once more. Clothes were soon shed when the love for each other was soon shown. The blissful moments that would forever be remembered.

-

-

-

-

The next morning

The bright light from the sun glowed through the curtains of Gabriella's balcony entrance, resting upon Troy's face. Stirring slightly before noticing the body of warmth next to him and the arm draped across his chest, he looked down at the gorgeous brunette still sleeping peacefully. Watching her chest rise and fall softly, her simplicity in beauty was what captured his eyes. Though she had her hair everywhere, the little mascara she was wearing last night was slightly smudged and more than likely she had morning breathe, she was still a goddess in Troy's eyes. He more than likely would've continued to stare at her, if his eyes didn't catch the red glowing numbers in the background of his view. Shuffling out of bed and throwing his clothes on from last night, scribbling down an explanation of his absence, he kissed her forehead before leaving to go home.

Twenty-five minutes later Gabriella's eyes fluttered open before she read the note happily and took a hot shower before throwing some comfortable –yet flirty- clothes and made her way to the Bolton residence.

After being gestured up to Troy's room by Mr Bolton, she opened the door to find the boy lying down with his iPod blaring music. She giggled at the scene before softly closing the door and gently lowering herself onto the bed and started kiss his neck softly.

Moaning softly before letting out a hushed 'Gabriella', Troy pulled the earphones out before returning the favour. When he stopped to greet her, she quoted directly from the note he had left her.

"'My beloved sweetheart. Although the night was fantastic, my parents will kill me if they knew of things that had occurred. Let alone find out I lied about staying at Zeke's house. Come to my house if you wish to see your prince charming once again.' Have you been taking lessons on how to try and seem romantic Mr Bolton?"

"Well, I think I've been caught in the act!" he said before attending to his beckoning mother.

As the petite girl was left alone in his wildly decorated room, she began to inspect it more thoroughly; lingering more at certain pictures more than others, laughing at certain memorabilia items and inspecting his underwear draw with a giggle to his 'Superman' boxers. She soon stopped her antics when the door creaked, spinning around she carelessly walked towards a smirking Troy before fiddling with the loops in his jeans and looking down at his feet. Almost instinctively his hands started to play with her hair when she stopped her actions and looked up at him shyly.

"We had sex," she whispered, as if afraid if someone heard she would never be able to see him again.

He smiled before whispering back, "yeah."

She smiled back cheekily, but still shyly before coming to a conclusion of: "and it was good."

Troy never felt happier. He felt as if he was just given an infinitive amount of money and all his birthdays, anniversaries and Christmases had come at once. All because of one girl that toyed with his emotions unknowingly.

But his words were stuck in his throat; all he did was nod his head before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

-

-

-

-

Wednesday, at school

The days after that fateful night and morning were uneventful. Although the secret had yet to be shared with anyone, the couple still kissed in the hallways ignoring the comments and looks from anyone.

Troy had arranged with Taylor to convince Gabriella to meet her in the science lab so he would be able to speak with her. She did as he asked, but not after finding out his plans. The plan was to take place during the free period, so naturally the basketball team had somehow found its way into following their captain –unbeknownst to him.

"Taylor! I'm sorry I'm late I got caught up with the time and-you aren't Taylor." Gabriella explained frantically as she entered the science lab. She wasn't greeted by her African American friend, but was instead met with the warm smile of Troy Bolton.

"Well yeah. I don't plan on being female anytime soon."

"Ok. But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I should. But they'll survive. Can I tell you something for nothing?" Troy stated and asked as he walked towards her and place her hands in his. "Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat. Every time we touch, my knees go weak and I get shivers up my spine. Every time you smile, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time we kiss," he stopped and kissed her softly on the lips before continuing, "I fell like I'm in heaven. You are the kindest, most forgiving, loving, sharing, funniest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I promise to never hurt you, and never to let you go. Will you make me the happiest boy in this school, no _state,_ and be my official girlfriend Gabriella Montez?"

By the end of Troy's speech, tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. Gabriella nodded softly before leaning up to kiss him softly and gently on his lips. But she soon pulled apart when smooching and kissy noises were heard from the doorway behind her. Pulling away from the kiss, she turned to see the whole basketball team watching on in interest.

Gabriella let out a small laugh as Troy made a jerking movement with his head to his teammates to give them privacy.

Clearing out his throat, Chad announced as he pushed some guys away from the door, "Right. Nothing to see here boys, now let us have the captain do his thing…"

Gabriella turned back to her new boyfriend before saying, "Friends with benefits?"

"Oh no, we're so much more." Troy replied as he kissed her once again.

**A/N: Well I'm glad I've got that done! Again, if you're interested in being my Beta, send me a PM once you have finished…**

…**REAVIEWING!!!!!**

**Lots o' love,**

**.Charmzi.**


End file.
